


ghostin

by bluesxrgent



Series: thank u, next - elu [8]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, I'm Sorry, M/M, Panic Attacks, This will hurt, hopefully more than the episode will hurt us but i don't trust david, mention of mania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesxrgent/pseuds/bluesxrgent
Summary: The end of episode 8 if you catch my drift (no, not the hotel)I'm sorry in advance I love pain I guessinspired by "ghostin" by ariana grandepart 8 of thank u, next inspired elu oneshots





	ghostin

**Author's Note:**

> david is gonna kill us tomorrow I'm not readddyyyyy

Nothing was making any sense. 

All of Lucas’ thoughts were coming in fragments, none forming a complete train of thought that he could connect to anything that was happening. He tried to focus on what he knew to decide what to do next.

Fact number one: Eliott was gone.

Fact number two: Eliott was gone and he was naked. 

Fact number three: Lucas had no idea what to do.

The concierge at the hotel had pointed him in the direction Eliott had run off, but he had wasted so much time getting dressed and gathering Eliott’s clothes that there was no way he would be able to find Eliott now. 

Nevertheless, he ran through the streets, buildings and streets blurring as he ran. He didn’t need to know what the fuck was going on he just needed to know that Eliott was safe. What had he said he was leaving to go get? Food? No, that didn’t make sense, they had eaten plenty earlier that night. Had he not realized he was naked?

Lucas was running so fast that he didn’t see the curb in front of him. He tripped over it, stumbling a few feet before landing in a large puddle. Of course it had rained that night. 

He was shaking, not only from the chill of the water, though that wasn’t helping. He couldn’t get a hold on himself, breaths coming in short intervals, head swimming as if he were drunk, even though he was completely sober. 

_ “Are you all right?” _

He only faintly heard the voice, ringing in his ears louder than the noises of the night. He was only vaguely aware that he was still lying in the puddle, his and Eliott’s clothes now completely soaked through. The lights around him were blurry and all of a sudden he couldn’t find the energy to lift himself out of the puddle. 

_ “Excuse me? Do you need me to call someone? Do you need help?”  _

The voice sounded concerned, but he couldn’t discern the facial features of whoever it was enough to even figure out if it was a man or a woman. He shook his head back and forth, finally beginning to stand up on shaky legs, waving the person on. He didn’t know if they left or not, but he walked away with as much fake confidence as he could muster. 

Everything was still blurry around him, but he didn’t know if it was from his anxiety or if he was crying. Maybe both. Where the hell was Eliott? 

Lucas felt around in his pockets for his phone, not exactly knowing who to call, but knowing he needed to call someone. He wasn’t safe out alone in this state himself. Once he opened his phone he knew immediately who to call, though it made his stomach sink even further. 

Pulling up his missed calls, he tapped the number for the most recent one, letting the ringing on the other end steady him until Lucille picked up on the other end. “Hello? Is this Lucas?” she said finally. 

Lucas nearly passed out in relief. “Lucille? Lucille, yes, it’s Lucas--” His voice sounded higher pitched than normal, though he wasn’t sure if Lucille would be able to notice, “-- something’s happened… something is wrong… Eliott-- he--”

“Where is he Lucas?” Lucille’s voice was suddenly very serious.

Lucas broke down into sobs. “I don’t know. I don’t know where he is. He-- he left. Lucille I don’t know what to do, he’s naked and alone and I don’t know where he is and I don’t know what to do and I don’t know why he left and I just fell into a puddle and I’m alone in-- I don’t totally know where I am-- and I don’t know where he is, I don’t know if he’s safe-- Lucille--”

“Breathe, Lucas, breathe.” 

But he couldn’t. Once he had stopped talking it felt as if his throat had closed up. Lucille was saying something else, but he couldn’t answer her, could barely allow air into his lungs.

“LUCAS!” She yelled into his ear. “Lucas, where are you?”

He sobbed, “I don’t know.”

She sighed, then spoke again, voice even, “Can you send me your location? You know how to do that, right?”

He nodded, before realizing she couldn't see him. “Yes. Yes, I can do that.”

“Great, I’m leaving now. And Lucas? Stay right where you are, don’t go looking for him, do you hear me?”

“But something could happen to him--”

“Lucas, tell me you’ll stay where you are. I don’t want to have to worry about you getting hurt as well.”

He sobbed in defeat. “Ok. Ok, I’ll wait. Just until you get here.”

He wasn’t sure if Lucille said goodbye or just hung up the phone, but he sat with his own phone resting against his ear for a good ten minutes after the line went dead. There had to be something he could do to help, had to be some way to find Eliott. He thought back to earlier that night, how nothing had been amiss until everything was. What had Eliott said while they were lying in bed? It had been the first sign that made Lucas think that maybe something was wrong.

_ I’m putting you through more than one ever should. _

That was it. Lucas had laughed it away, burying his face in Eliott’s chest. Eliott wasn’t putting him through anything, they were happy, weren’t they? 

But then Eliott had refused to stay in bed, had wanted to blast dubstep at volumes sure to wake up people in the suites around them, had wanted to go out to get food when all Lucas wanted was to fall asleep beside his boyfriend. 

Lucas had no idea how long he sat in the middle of the sidewalk waiting, letting people walk around him. He saw some unsure stares from passerby and was positive they all thought there was something wrong with him. Maybe there was.

“Lucas!” He looked up to the sound of a feminine voice-- Lucille. She was crossing the street, coat thrown over what looked like pajamas. He tried to stand up, but stumbled as he did, grabbing onto her hand for support when she reached him. Her eyes were bright with fragments of tears as well. 

“Lucille… what… Eliott, we have to find Eliott!” His mind had been kicked back into gear now that he had someone to share this burden with. She let go of his hands and rested her hands on his shoulders.

“Lucas, it’s ok. I was in contact with his parents and with the police. They found him, he’s safe.”

A sob wracked his entire body, relief pouring out of every inch of him. “Thank god. Thank-- thank you, Lucille. I didn’t know what to do, I still don’t know what’s going on--”

“He’s manic, Lucas.” She said it with a cold intensity that caught him off guard. 

“He-- what?”

“He’s  _ manic _ . That’s what’s happening right now. Did you really think he would do that without a reason?”

Lucas shook his head. “No, of course not, I just… he never told me. Why didn’t he tell me?” His voice cracked at the end of his words and Lucille’s face shone with pity. She put his face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eye.

“Listen to me, Lucas. You’ve been so understanding, you’ve been so good. You’re just not what he needs right now.” Her eyes were so soft as she spoke, so soft he almost didn’t register what she was saying. 

He wrenched out of her grip. “No. No, I need to be there for him. I need him to know that I don’t care what happened, I just want him to be alright.”

“Lucas--”

“No,” he repeated, “We’ll get through this, we’ll get past this. We can get through anything. We can, I know we can.”

“Lucas. You are not what he needs right now, you’re not going to be good for him. Do you really want him to be like this all the time? Or to get worse?” She laughed incredulously. “I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you have, and the fact that he didn’t tell you what was going on says a lot.”

“Maybe he didn’t want to scare me,” Lucas begged, “I said-- I said something ignorant and untrue a little while ago, and I think he was scared that I meant it. I don’t need to talk to him tonight, if he needs to be with his parents, but let me see him,  _ please _ , I don’t want him to think I abandoned him, that he’s alone.”

“He has me, he isn’t alone,” Lucille said with a sort of finality that made Lucas think she wasn’t going to listen to anything else he had to say. She touched his arm softly and he flinched away from her touch. Lucille sighed, “Do you have anyone to call to get home safe? I need to go be with Eliott, but I don’t want you out here alone.”

He started walking backwards away from her, fresh tears threatening to spill from his eyes at any moment. “I don’t give a fuck about what you want.”

“Lucas--”

“Tell Eliott that this doesn’t change anything. That I love him no matter what.”

She didn’t say anything, looking at him sadly. 

“Promise me you’ll tell him that.”

Lucille opened her mouth, but didn’t speak. 

“Lucille!” He shouted desperately, not caring if he was causing a scene, “Promise me you’ll tell him that. _Promise me_.”

“I promise, Lucas,” she said at last. He turned and walked away from her, tears stinging his eyes as they finally fell. 

_ I promise, Lucas _ , she’d said, but he knew she didn’t mean it.  

_ I love you, Eliott _ , he thought desperately, one last time, before he let go of his love once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @livvyblxckthxrn


End file.
